Drive systems of this type for mobile vehicles are used for example for powering a wheel loader, wheel bagger or grader, the torque from a first hydraulic motor and a second hydraulic motor being summed by a totalizing or summing transmission gearset in order to power the drive wheels of the vehicle.
EP 0 483 543 B1 discloses a hydrostatic drive system for an earth-mover vehicle, in which a first axial-piston hydraulic motor and a second axial-piston hydraulic motor are connected to a totalizing transmission housing, the axial hydraulic motor being sealed in a fluid-tight way relative to the transmission housing so that the transmission gearset and the hydraulics require separate oil supply systems.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a drive system for a mobile vehicle with two hydraulic motors and a totalizing transmission, characterized by a small number of components and a simple hydraulic system.